


Brothers

by daemonhart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Blow Jobs, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Drabble] Sometimes a dog needs to know his place, and sometimes his place is in the shed.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I'm transferring over here. I was looking for an excuse to write some smut. Entered this into a "Brotherly Love" fanfiction competition, but didn't win, heh.

“ **Disgusting**.”

I hear my brother spit the word down at me as he twists his bootheel against my lower spine. I hiss out a whine through my teeth and squirm, forehead pressed down to the damaged wooden floorboards of the shed. “Get up. Now.” The hard shoe leaves my vertebrae and I rise to my hands and knees, but no farther. I am not a person like he is. My leash slackens in reward for my good behaviour. “That’s right, mutt. Come to my voice. I’m gonna let you have a little fun…” he coos. Already, saliva starts to build in my mouth just at the idea that I might be allowed to fuck him today. How long has it been? The days have all run together since my heat began and he locked me in here with this damned blindfold on. While he’s here, at least my wrists aren’t chained…The temptation just to rub one out rises, but I know better. If I dare pleasure myself, he’ll bind me again and leave. I can’t…I can’t go through that again. I need this. I need to breed.

There’s no need to follow his voice or even the leash; his scent calls to me like meat to a starving beast. Closer, closer…And then my skull bumps something. My brother gives a tittering cackle. “Oh, it looks like you’ve found your present~ I’m sitting up here.” His voice drops into its command tone, hard and stony. “Mount, dog.” I open my mouth in protest, but he must be watching, since a sharp lash of his crop whips across my cheekbone. Blood seeps from the injury. I know. I can smell it. “ _Dogs do not **speak**!_ ” he roars. “Now get up here before I grow  _bored!_ ”

My hands reach out to find purchase on this unknown object. It feels covered in some smooth, leatherlike material, firm inside but with enough give that I am able to find a good grip. It’s tall enough that my knees lift from the ground by the time my ribs rest comfortably atop it. I hear him shifting…and that delicious smell presses right to my nose. A low growl vibrates my skull and I can’t help but buck against this  _thing_  he’s sitting on. To my surprise, I feel my cock slip toward some indent in the cushion. I gasp and try to recoil, but his gloved hand pushes against the back of my skull and buries my face into the crotch of his shorts so that every inhale is full of his scent. “Don’t run from it, mutt. You wanted to fuck, right?” It’s dizzying. Intoxicating. Drool escapes my mouth and mixes with my still-leaking blood beneath my chin before running down the side of the object. I barely hear what he’s saying to me. “Go on~ Or maybe you need some help?” I whine and give another shallow thrust, enough to dip the tip of my dick into this tight, textured hole hidden inside the cushion. Somewhere behind the buzzing in my skull, it clicks. This is a breeding mount.

I don’t have time to think about it before his sweet, keening voice reaches me. “Unnh, please~” He tugs my leash toward him. “I need that doggy dick inside me~ Fill me up with that big, nasty knot…ohh, c’mon~” Thin legs wrap around my skull and trap me between his femurs. My body moves without me. As far as it’s concerned, this device  _is_ Sans, and gods, is he begging for it. Every thrust thuds my whole pelvis hard against the mount and shoots lights across my vision. It’s like the lining is sucking me in, urging me on. The guiding hand on my skull releases and my brother moves a few inches away from my face. He hears me whimper.

“Calm down, you filthy animal. I just thought maybe you deserve a treat~” I hear the rustling of fabric beneath the dull thumps of my body meeting my artificial mate’s. Delicate fingers come forward and slide beneath my blindfold, then smoothly slip it up off of my head. Even through unfocused pupils, his swollen cock is impossible to miss. As soon as he scoots within reach, my mouth engulfs him, tongue twisted in a coil around the blue flesh to guard it from my teeth. A husky laugh shakes his bones. “Look at you! Hahaha, getting off on fucking a damned piece of  _furniture_ and sucking your own brother’s dick!” I manage to lift my gaze to see him sneering down at me, but the humiliation that builds in my ribcage only encourages the bulb to start forming at the base of my cock. He feels me shiver and the corners of his grin twist. “Ooh, are you getting close, mutt? Let’s see if I can’t get you to tie with this thing!”

It doesn’t matter that I can see him mocking me. He closes his sockets and moans out again. “Ohh, yes~ It f-feels so good, mutt! Ah! Haa!” It rings genuine in my heat-addled mind and I bob down on his erection with renewed hunger. The mount’s opening is tight enough that my knot starts to catch whenever I try to pull free. “Yes! Papyrus, harder! Come inside, please~ Pump all that thick, hot semen into me…” His cock throbs in my tongue’s grip – he’s loving it, too. Just the fantasy of letting a lowly dog fuck him senseless gets him off. What is it, then? Pride? What keeps him from letting me have my way? I try to hold onto the thought, but it slips away with everything else once pressure begins to build. My last few thrusts are hard and loveless, with only one purpose: to seat me deep enough into my breeder that I can tie.

Orgasm hits me hard. My legs tremble violently as the knot swells full and heavy shots of come empty into the container. I’m breathless, hazy. Sans pulls his dick unceremoniously from my mouth and lets it rest rigidly on my forehead. “Like I said, disgusting. I can’t believe I’m related to some piece of garbage that can satisfy himself with this thing like some fucking animal.” He swings his leg over and dismounts the object. “Might as well put out your food and water while you’re stuck over there. I’m not about to leave you unchained, so now I have to wait for you to go down. Make it quick.” He doesn’t bother getting dressed and totters to the other side of the shed while I watch. He retrieves the dry kibble from one corner, brings it to where I get shackled when he’s gone. Pours it in my bowl. Water next. Pauses to tidy up his shirt. Minutes pass as he takes his time...

This was his mistake.

As he stands with his back turned to me, I push against the breeding mount with all my arm strength while bracing back on my heels. The force allows me to pop free before I’ve fully deflated. My brother jumps at the sound of the mount’s base scratching a few inches forward on the wood and whips around. “Are you done? Get to your shackles,” he commands. I have no drive to obey. The blindfold lies in a pile on the floor near his shorts. The leash drags worthlessly behind me. The rush of the hunt tingles through my bones once he takes a step backward. “Filthy, ungrateful dog! Obey me!” His hands ball into little fists; he’s left his crop back on the mount. I draw close on all fours, pupils ablaze. His body reads  _fear_ , but more importantly, his still-hard cock and flickering eyes read  _excitement_. I can smell him, and he can smell me and the trail of semen still dripping from my dick. He is no less a disgusting animal than I am, eager to breed, driven by the same heat he was trying to keep chained up in here. That’s why he comes here. That’s how he shows me his love. I can tell. After all, we are brothers, he and I.


End file.
